Better In Time
by AliceOfDesire
Summary: Fionna has died of old age and Marshall Lee recalls these moments and mourns.


Marshall Lee could never forget the time he had spent with Fionna. He could **NEVER** forget her. Fionna was something else to him, like a very rare strawberry that he could eat, but wouldn't. Some one so important that even after her death, he still thought of her.

It had been a hundred years after Fionna had died of old age, and Marshall found himself sitting in his living room, strumming a sad melody on his bass, as he remembered Fionna.

Fionna had lived to the age of 82. Cake, her cat sister had died years before Fionna, and Fionna had took it hard, but continued to live on. Gumball had died 2 years before Fionna, and Fionna wasn't alone, Marshall had stayed with her every single day in her last three years. Everyday he was with her, they would talk and even in her old age she had remained sane. They would talk to each other, or sometimes she would ask him to play his bass, so she could just listen peacefully.

And the day she had died, she had died to a quieter and much softer melody, than what he usually played. She sat there with a smile on her face and her eyes closed, as the song began. And when Marshall had ended the song, she was gone.

He set his bass aside and stood up, walking over to her bedside where she laid dead. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. The girl he loved, was gone.

Marshall opened his eyes, his heart-guts ached, recalling the most heartbreaking moment of his life. He put his hand over his heart, his undead heart. After all that time he still couldn't erase the pain.

"I guess, numbing the pain for awhile will on worse when you finally feel it." Marshall said speaking into the air. He took a deep breath before continuing. "and I feel it. A hundred years of trying to ignore it, and get over it, has only made it worse."

His face was filled with anguish and pain, he looked as if everything was spilling from the seems. "And at one point Fi, I wish I could have unmet you," He put his hand over his eyes, and was quiet for a moment. "because I might never be able to get over you. I'll never lve again, because you're still here. Lingering in me." He said before his breathing became heavy.

For the first time in a very long time, Marshall Lee The Vampire King, was crying. He felt like he had been dying inside. And after he was done, he smiled. "I guess, you'll always be here, I'll always have you." He placed his hand on his heart, before grabbing his bass and beginning to strum a new melody, a melody that sounded less wounded, one with less suffering in it. Then he began singing;

"Today...  
>Oh today, I will be happy.<br>I know you're gone, and that makes me sad.  
>And even if you're gone, you still linger on.<br>Oh if you're gone...  
>I'll never stop feeling, what I have for you.<br>My Dear Girl...  
>Oh Doll face, such a pretty face.<br>My Fi... Oh My Fi." He stopped and smiled.

Even if I'm not over you, I still love you. I may not cry everyday, but I still miss you. You're no longer here with me, and I know that... It's unbearable and I hate it. Oh dear, I still care... Oh dear... I still love you.

**[A/N** So it's Friday, and I wrote this in my Chemistry class. **-sigh-** I should really be writing the 4th Chapter to My Fionna x Marshall Lee story Hollow Seclusion.

**BUT** I had the sudden urge to write something depressing. And no this won't be the ending to my story, I have something special planned for the ending to my story. So when we get to that bridge we'll cross it.

So with this, the idea behind it was I was thinking of how sad it would be if Fionna died, and then I considered Marshall's feelings and I knew it would be a hundred times worse.

I put a secret quote in here can you find it and tell me where it's from?

I can't update my Hollow Seclusion tomorrow, ugh, have a school field trip on Saturday. -.- - Not going to enjoy it.

But I'll probably write my Chapter 5 to Hollow Seclusion on the way to the college and back.

If you want to talk to me contact me at my twitter, at BeOkAngie and we can chat and I can keep you guys updated. So now I will go pack for my school trip and junk. See ya later.

**-xoxo Angii ]**


End file.
